pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man Championship Edition DX
Pac-Man Championship Edition DX is a game released in 2010, developed by Mine Loader Software and published by Namco Bandai Games, in honor of Pac-Man's 30th anniversary. It is the second game in the Pac-Man Championship Edition series (being proceeded by the original ''Pac-Man Championship Edition''). Gameplay Championship Edition DX retains the basic gameplay functions of Championship Edition 1. Pac-Man is pursued by Ghosts, and must eat all of the Pac-Dots. The maze is divided into two sides, and once one is cleared, a Fruit will appear. Eating this fruit will spawn a new, full maze on the other side. The game ends when the timer runs out. New to this game are Sleeping Ghosts. When Pac-Man narrowly goes past one, they will turn angry and rainbow-colored, and will follow every move the player makes. Activated ghosts will begin to form a huge line behind Pac-Man. Luckily, when Pac-Man eats a Power Pellet, he can eat hordes of ghosts with an insane pace. As player's score increases, Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde (in that order) enter the playfield, with unique behavior from the sleeping ghosts. When Pac-Man moves past them, they also turn into angry rainbow ghosts, joining the line; but they also respawn in the ghost pen, while the new rainbow ghost still follows Pac-Man. The game will slow down as Pac-Man heads towards a ghost. This makes it easier to avoid running into them, but costs the player time. Many sleeping ghosts also carry Power Pellets, replenishing the duration of the previous Power Pellet's effect when eaten. Some also carry bomb pickups. Bombs are also a new feature of Championship Edition DX. They will blast all the ghosts back to their hideout, which can be useful if the player is trapped. This reduces the game's speed however. Holding the Bomb button will also make Pac-Man move slower. Mazes The game features 8 different mazes: *'Championship II' - An update from the original Championship Edition with new paths dedicated to this game. *'Highway' - An open maze with more warp zones on either sides. *'Junction' - The maze filled with intersections with the most warp zones on all sides *'Spiral' - Features large loop paths. *'Manhattan' - Named after a New York district. *'Dungeon' - Zoom in on a tightly squeezed corridors where there should be having no room for error. Seemingly based on Atari 2600 Pac-Man. *'Championship I' - The return of the original Championship Edition maze with the rules of CEDX. *'Half' - Maze has cut out one half, making the left side only to have ghosts and pac-dots. *'Free' - Allows for custom settings, and is meant for practice. Each maze (except Free) have 4 game modes: *'5 Min/10 Min Score Attack' - Within the time limit, your goal is to gain the highest score you can. *'Ghost Combo' - Eat as many ghosts as possible in one go. *'Time Trial' - Be the fastest Pac to eat certain amount of apples in a maze. *'Time Trial Short' - A segmented time trial where partial times will add to the total time. Scoring System *Pac-Dot - Increases overtime, by intervals of 10. *Power Pellet - 50 points. *Vulnerable Ghosts: **#1 in succession - 400 points. **#2 in succession - 800 points. **#3 in succession - 1200 points. **#4 in succession - 1600 points. **#5 in succession - 2000 points. **#6 in succession - 2400 points. **#7 in succession - 2800 points. **#8+ in succession - 3200 points. *Fruit: **�� Cherry: 1000 points **�� Strawberry: 1200 points **�� Orange: 1400 points **�� Apple: 1600 points **�� Melon: 1800 points **�� Banana: 2000 points **�� Peach: 2200 points ** Galaxian Boss: 2400 points **�� Bell: 2600 points **�� Key: 4000 points **☕ Coffee: 4200 points **�� Cake: 4400 points ** Boss Galaga: 4600 points ** Gaplus Drone: 4800 points **�� Hamburger: 5000 points **�� Fried Egg: 5200 points **�� Candy: 5400 points **�� Clover: 5600 points **�� Diamond: 5800 points **❤️ Heart: 6000 points ** Galaga Drone: 6200 points **�� Crown: 7650 points Visuals The game's maze visuals are fully customizable to your liking. There are many types of graphics that can be mixed and matched to different mazes. Some of the graphics are based on Pac-Mania and the original Pac-Man. Soundtrack The game has a somewhat heavy emphasis on its music tracks. The tracks in the game are: * Entrance * Pac Rainbow * Pac Dimensions * Pac Avenue * Pac Logic * Pac-Steps * Reentrance The original BGM from Pac-Man Championship Edition is also included. Pac-Man Championship Edition DX+ On September 25, 2013, Namco released a free title update to the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of Championship Edition DX, as well as the PC debut via Steam. The + update adds more detailed leaderboards and new medals. The update also adds the following paid DLC: Mazes *'Championship III & Highway II' - Redesigns of the Championship II and Highway courses. *'Mountain' - Maze featuring zig-zag patterns. *'Big Eater' - Features a large amount of ghost chains. Skins *'Dig-Dug' - Replaces characters with Dig Dug, Pooka, and Fygar, and changes the maze to be underground. *'Rally-X' - Replaces graphics with Rally-X cars. *'Pac Is Back' - Adds elements from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. *'Classic Pac-Man '- Based on the original arcade game; must be unlocked by earning all achievements/trophies. Home Ports * Android * iOS (iPhone, iPad, etc.) * PlayStation 3 * Xbox 360 * Windows PC The Xbox 360 version was the first to be released, which was shortly proceeded by a nearly identical PlayStation 3 port. Reception Pac-Man Championship Edition DX received universally positive reviews. IGN gave the game a perfect 10/10, saying that the game "boasts simple, addictive gameplay that will have you competing for high scores on the score boards for months." Metacritic holds a score 93 out of 100, GameSpot gave a 9/10, and 1UP.com gave the game an A. It is one of the highest rated video games ever made, let alone one in the Pac-Man series. Gallery Screenshots 1472415473-1038814577.jpg 1472415475-3717190493.jpg 1472415476-767033636.jpg 1472415476-3426104663.jpg 1472415479-1048845915.jpg|''Dig Dug'' DLC 1472415479-3436194164.jpg|''Pac is Back'' DLC Artwork Pacmancedxplus.png|''DX+'' box art. Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Namco Games Category:Console Games Category:PC Games